Si fueras mio
by Gilly13
Summary: [Oneshot] Paralelo (o precuela) de "Por eso esperaba". Es el cumpleaños de Mu y comienzan a ocurrir cosas extrañas en El Santuario, en especial por la conducta de sus camaradas que se torna sospechosa.
1. Si fueras mio

" **Si fueras mío"**

 _¿Es necesario expresar lo que es amar?_

 _¿Es necesario decir con palabras cuanto te amo?_

 _¿Es necesario demostrártelo?_

Mu de Aries, el guardián del primer templo acabada de cumplir 20 años, y aunque no era tradición en el Santuario, ni mucho menos de él mismo el celebrar este día, el sentía que al menos se merecía un saludo.

Por lo que esa hermosa mañana se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, quería comenzar bien este día tan especial para el.

-Ojalá mi maestro estuviese vivo, podría ver el hombre en el que me he convertido- Pensó Mu mientras el agua recorría su masculino cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y puso una toalla en su cintura, entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, pensando en qué se pondría. Luego se reiría de aquel pensamiento ya que apenas tenía ropa para cambiarse, y además se daba cuenta de lo vanidoso que últimamente se estaba poniendo. Recordó cuando su vecino, Aldebarán se burló de él hace dos días atrás por que se molestó cuando éste le manchó su armadura en una batalla de entrenamiento.

-Veo que al menos puedo homenajearse siendo como tu- Rió mientras se quitaba la toalla y observaba su cuerpo frente al espejo. Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, aunque también lamentó no poder utilizar aquel hermoso cuerpo, esculpido por las batallas y los entrenamientos para otra cosa que no fuera reparar armaduras y pelear. Se sonrojó, era bastante extraño, ahora sentir que se tenían 20 años y aun no haber conocido lo que era amar a alguien para entregarse en cuerpo y alma. El sabía que algunos de sus compañeros tenían cierta experiencia en el campo, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarles acerca de sus aventuras. Pero también sabía de otra persona que estaba en su misma situación, pero la diferencia es que al parecer a esta persona no le importaba esto.

-¿Crees que se de cuenta?- Preguntaba Milo, el caballero de la casa de Escorpio, mientras colgaba algo en el techo de la ultima casa, la de Piscis.

-Pues a mi me extrañaría que no se de cuenta- Le contestó Camus de Acuario, mientras esculpía una estatua de hielo.- Si todos sabemos que él puede leer la mente.

-Por eso, como yo pienso en todo, tengo la distracción perfecta- Dijo Saga mientras revisaba una lista que tenía en sus manos y tachaba algunas cosas.

-¿Distracción?- Preguntó Aldebarán con curiosidad mientras dejaba una pesada caja en el suelo.

\- Sí, esa persona se encargara de que Mu no sepa lo que planeamos. Y por sobre todo, que no venga por aquí.

-¿Quién es? si se puede saber- Interrogó Aioria con interés, mientras abría la caja que Aldebarán había traído.

\- Pues, no, no se puede saber- Le respondió Saga y diciendo esto último agregó.- Al parecer ya esta todo, solo falta poner el plan distractor en marcha.- Y luego se fue.

-¿Qué crees que esté pensando Saga?- Preguntó Milo mirando a Camus.

\- Pues no tengo la menor idea. Pero conociéndolo, creo que no será nada bueno.- Le respondió el francés y luego ambos siguieron en lo que estaban.

Mu se apresuró en vestirse para ir a entrenar, quería ver a sus compañeros, para que estos pudieran saludarlo. Pero al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que solo había tres de los Caballeros dorados

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- Consultó Mu extrañado al primer compañero que se encontró, que resultó ser Aioros de Sagitario.

-Misión especial- Le respondió este último y siguió luchando contra Shura de Capricornio.

Mu se encogió de hombros, entonces se concentró para sentir el cosmos de sus compañeros, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Mu se sobresaltó y perdió la concentración.

\- Buen día Mu- Le dijo el dueño de la mano con una sonrisa habitual en el.

\- Señor Dohko, buen día- Lo saludó Mu mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

\- ¿Te asusté Mu?- Le preguntó Dohko preocupado.

\- Pues un poco- Respondió Mu suspirando.- A todo esto, Señor Dohko, ¿en que misión especial están el resto de los caballeros Dorados?

\- Pues no lo se, pero ha de ser importante.

\- Es extraño que usted no lo sepa- Dijo Mu con tono acusador. Dohko, solo siguió sonriendo.

\- Pues no es extraño, si te lo planteas, pero en fin… Hoy es un lindo día como para desperdiciarlo haciendo nada, así que te aconsejo que vayas a dar un paseo. Uno muy largo, y que vuelvas un poco antes del anochecer.

-¡¿Pero por qué, si tengo que entrenar?!- Exclamó Mu sorprendido.

-Pues porque yo lo digo y ya. Eres aun joven y debes disfrutar un día libre.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Habló Mu aun sorprendido, pero solo para no entrar en discusiones. Se estaba dando cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y quería averiguar qué era, por lo que se despidió de Dohko y se fue a caminar por ahí.

-¿Cree que sospeche algo?- le preguntó Shura a Dohko, luego de que Mu desapareció de la vista.

\- ¡Claro que sospecha algo!- Exclamó Dohko – Si es igual a su maestro. Conociéndolo, ahora mismo estará desviando su camino de vuelta al Santuario.

\- ¿No deberíamos detenerlo?- Preguntó Aioros.

\- No, nuestra misión era distraerlo unos momentos, ahora, Saga se hará cargo del resto- Contestó Dohko y los demás asintieron.

\- ¡Están quedando hermosas!- Gritó emocionado Aphrodite de Piscis en el patio de su casa.

\- Tanto alharaco por unas plantas- Fue el comentario que dio DM de Cáncer, que estaba agachado regando las rosas de Aphro. Obviamente su expresión no era precisamente de alegría.

\- No seas antipático, recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por Mu, además tu perdiste la apuesta, así que no tienes derecho a reclamo.

\- Como me arrepiento de haber hecho esa estupidez- Suspiró indignado DM, mientras seguía regando las Rosas. Aphro se divertía con aquello de dar órdenes y pronto DM estaba más ofuscado que antes, pero nada podía hacer…

 _Un mes atrás…_

 _-¿El cumpleaños de Mu es en marzo verdad?- Preguntó Aphro a DM mientras ambos jugaban a las cartas en la casa de DM._

 _\- No seas idiota si es en abril- Le respondió DM._

 _\- ¿Por qué eres tan grosero? Solo pregunto…-_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

 _\- Curiosidad_

 _\- Tú nunca preguntas nada por curiosidad.- Opinó DM mientras observaba a Aphro. Este sonrió._

 _\- En fin, es porque quiero darle un regalo- Contestó Aphro mientras ponía sus cartas en la mesa. –Mira, gané._

 _-¿Por qué quieres darle un regalo a él? A mi no me diste nada para mi cumpleaños el año pasado- Lo regañó DM. Aphro seguía con su sonrisa. –Demonios, ¿Por qué siempre me ganas?_

 _\- Primero, sí te di algo, segundo, no es mi culpa que no te haya gustado y tercero…eres un pésimo jugador.- Respondió Aphro mientras recogía las fichas que habían en la mesa._

 _-¡Que no soy un mal jugador!- Gritó DM indignado. Aphro movió su cabeza en señal de "no tiene caso"._

 _-¡Si no me crees te apuesto lo que quieras a que te gano la siguiente ronda!- Dijo DM ofuscado._

 _\- Lo que yo quiera… mmm bueno, acepto- Dijo Aphro mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.- El que pierda será el esclavo del ganador por todo un día ¿Te parece?_

 _-¡Hecho!- Dijo triunfal DM.- Y prepárate a limpiar mi casa porque estoy seguro que ganaré._

 _-"Eso es lo que tu crees"- Pensó Aphro mientras repartía las cartas…_

 _No hace falta decir quien ganó…_

-"Pensé que irías a dar un paseo como te lo sugirió el señor Dohko"- Dijo el guardián del sexto templo.

\- Pues, no tengo ganas de pasear- Respondió Mu.- Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-"Yo sé muchas cosas"

\- No podías saber eso- Replicó Mu mirando a Shaka con curiosidad.

-"Eso no importa ahora"- Fue la respuesta de Shaka. Luego se levantó de la habitual posición en la que se encontraba meditando antes de que Mu llegara y se acercó a éste.

-¿Cómo que no importa? Algo raro ocurre y nadie me quiere decir que es.- Habló Mu un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de Shaka, el cual estaba frente a el. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

Algo que a Mu le costaba aceptar era que sentía algo "mas" que amistad por el caballero de Virgo. Y es que mucho de esto tenía que ver con el aura misteriosa que envolvía al rubio. Mu no podía evitar soñar cada noche con escenas cada vez más fuertes en contenido adulto en la cuales estaban ambos involucrados en lujuriosas escenas que nunca se podía explicar de donde demonios había sacado. Al parecer él tenía mucha imaginación, o tal vez realmente quedaban algunas reminiscencias en su inconsciente cuando leía la mente de otras personas.

Shaka en una actitud realmente incomprensible, acarició el rostro de Mu con el dorso de su mano. Mu que estaba paralizado, respiraba entrecortadamente por lo cual no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara por sus labios. Shaka sonrió y se acercó aun más a el, hasta que la distancia se hizo inexistente y le susurró al oído:

-"¿Desde cuando te pongo tan nervioso, Mu?"

-¿De… de que hablas…?- Tartamudeó Mu, ahora sí estaba comenzando a pensar que algo raro pasaba, ya que en el tiempo que conocía a Shaka, éste nunca había actuado así.

Entonces, como si ya no siguieran pasando cosas raras, Shaka tomó la mano de Mu y lo llevó caminando hasta aquella puerta que tiempo atrás había causado la curiosidad de Mu.

Shaka la abrió y entraron. Así Mu pudo ver una gran extensión de praderas y a lo lejos divisar dos árboles que eran casi idénticos. Siguieron caminando hasta que estuvieron bajo los árboles. Fue en ese momento cuando Shaka se volteó y abrió sus ojos por primera vez a Mu.

-¿Puedes verme?- Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar Mu aun confundido por todo.

-"Claro que puedo verte, siempre he podido."- Contestó el rubio.-"Pero no sabía que tenías unos ojos tan hermosos"

Mu que seguía sonrojado, se sonrojó aun mas, en especial cuando miró aun más de cerca los bellos ojos de Shaka. Eran tan hermosos como el mismo cielo y decidió perderse en ellos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando a Shaka, ni en que momento ambos se sentaron el pasto, ni mucho menos cuando ya dejó de observar para comenzar a tocar el inmaculado rostro del budista, el cual seguía observándolo, fijamente, como si no quisiese perder ningún detalle de Mu, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-"Este lugar no existe realmente"- Dijo Shaka suspirando y apartando la vista de Mu, mientras observaba a su alrededor.-"Pero es hermoso y puro como tu, y quería compartirlo contigo"

\- Gracias- Respondió Mu abrazando a Shaka – Gracias por existir- Le susurró al oído, comprendiendo por fin las intenciones de Shaka.

-"Se supone que es tradición en los cumpleaños dar algo, pero esta vez yo quiero que seas mío"- Dijo Shaka mirando a Mu a los ojos. Mu sonrió al ver por primera vez en el rostro de Shaka una expresión coqueta, incitante. Y para no quedarse atrás, ladeó un poco su rostro mirando a Shaka sólo de reojo, en un acto de coquetería que le había visto hacer a Milo una vez mientras le hablaba a Camus, haciendo que este último se sonrojara, por eso sabía de la efectividad de aquello.

\- Pues no te lo haré tan fácil- Le dijo Mu.

-"Me gustan los desafíos, en especial cuando la recompensa es algo tan hermoso como tu"- Habló Shaka mirando aun mas coquetamente a Mu. La guerra de miradas coquetas se prolongó por un rato, hasta que Shaka simplemente cortó por lo sano y tomando a Mu de la barbilla selló sus labios con un beso.

\- Creo que se esta tardando- Dijo Milo mientras consultaba su reloj.- Saga, ¿no seria bueno ir por el?

\- No, no lo creo, aparecerá en cualquier momento- Contestó Saga, aunque por como lucía, no parecía convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

\- La escultura de hielo se esta derritiendo- Aportó Camus mientras observaba su obra de arte y las gotas de agua escurrir lentamente.

\- A propósito ¿Donde se metieron Aphrodite y DM? Ya deberían estar aquí- Pregunto Aioria. Los demás comenzaron a mirar alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban aquellas personas.

\- Pues conociéndolos, creo que no deberíamos buscarlos en el jardín… por salud mental- Opino Alde. Todos rieron, aunque un sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de todos.

De repente y sin previo aviso se abrieron las puertas y todos se sobresaltaron. Pero era una falsa alarma, ya que por ella entraron un Aphrodite muy despeinado y con sus ropas revueltas, además de un DM lleno de rasguños y con sus ropas hechas trizas. Un escalofrió recorrió a la concurrencia que se sonrojaron aun mas con aquella escena.

Aphro solo sonreía y DM se veía claramente ofuscado, y más aun cuando vio la expresión de sus compañeros, por lo cual grito:

-¡No es lo que ustedes piensan malditos pervertidos!

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estamos pensando?- Le dijo Alde mientras le daba un codazo a DM y lo observaba con una mirada picara.

\- Este…- Fue lo único que dijo DM ya que Aphro lo interrumpió.

\- Bueno, creo que fue mucha jardinería por hoy, estoy hecho un desastre de tanto limpiar el jardín y él llegara en cualquier momento… con su permiso me voy a dar un baño.

-¡Ahhh!- Exclamó el resto aliviado.

\- Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo DM, así que acompáñame al baño- Agregó Aphro mientras subía las escaleras y le guiñaba un ojo a DM. Este abrió sus ojos de par en par y el resto volvió a sentir como el escalofrió recorría sus espaladas.

\- Les recomiendo que pongan música fuerte, para que no escuchen ruidos molestos- Siguió diciendo Aphro mientras agarraba del brazo a DM y se lo llevaba para arriba. Por la expresión de DM, este parecía que iba a su juicio final. El resto se abstuvo de comentar. Aunque la risa estridente de Alde, que no se pudo aguantar hizo que todos se remecieran.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque dijiste eso?!- Preguntó DM a Aphro mientras entraban al baño.

\- No lo sé- Contestó Aphro con la expresión mas inocente que tenía.- Es que los vi tan aburridos a todos que quería darles algo de entretención.

\- Claro, a costa de MI reputación- Lo recriminó DM.

\- No te preocupes, luego lo aclaramos- Dijo Aphro con un gesto de que no importaba.- Lo que me preocupa ahora es que Mu se esta tardando mucho. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado por Mu?- Preguntó DM algo ofuscado.

-¿Estas celoso?- Dijo Aphro mientras sonreía.

-¿CELOSO DE QUE?

\- Estas celoso, estas celoso.- Comenzó a cantar Aphro mientras se metía al agua.

\- Contigo no se puede hablar, eres un caso perdido.

\- Deja de murmurar y ven a bañarte, sabes que sólo de ti depende tu sabes que- Dijo Aphro mirando a DM acusadoramente. DM se sonrojo y se metió al agua.

\- Además recuerda que aun eres mi esclavo y tengo una ultima petición- Hablo Aphro mirando a DM coquetamente, este último tragó saliva. Fue cuando Aphro se le acercó y le dijo a algo al oído y DM se puso pálido, luego asintió.

Al parecer fue bueno sugerirle al resto subirle el volumen a la música, porque lo que continuo después es imposible de describir (por salud mental)

-¡Shaka!- Gimió Mu mientras el beso se prologaba y se iba trasladando por el cuello del lemuriano haciendo que la espalda de éste se curvara del placer. Shaka seguía besando cada parte de Mu, saboreando todo como si de una exquisita comida exótica se tratase.

-"Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá bajo todas estas ropas?"- Habló Shaka mientras comenzaba a quitar una a una las prendas de Mu.

\- Descúbrelo tu mismo- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Mu antes de verse completamente desnudo frente al rubio. Pensó que no era justo, así que también comenzó a quitar la ropa de Shaka, lo cual fue bastante sencillo ya que solo portaba su túnica habitual.

El ver el cuerpo desnudo de Shaka, tan blanco y puro mientras los rubios mechones de su cabello cubrían gran parte de su espalda y su pecho lo hicieron sentir que estaba frente a un ángel. Aquel era el mejor regalo que podría recibir jamás en su vida y decidió aprovecharlo hasta el final.

Comenzaron a besarse compulsivamente, mientras se fundían en un abrazo en el cual no se podía distinguir a quien pertenecía aquel pie o aquel brazo, y poco a poco comenzaron a perder la vergüenza y atreverse a hacer cosas cada vez más osadas. Mu estaba impresionado por lo sabio que parecía Shaka en el tema, ya que se movía de una manera tan grácil que cada movimiento hacía que Mu sintiera cada vez mas placer.

-"¿Algo te perturba?"- Preguntó Shaka al ver a Mu a los ojos. Mu asintió.

\- Es solo una duda.

-"Dime"

\- Shaka, esta… ¿Esta es tu primera vez?- Preguntó Mu con timidez, Shaka sonrió.

-"Por supuesto que sí, o acaso crees que voy haciendo mío a todo el mundo"- Dijo Shaka mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla. A el le gustaba ver a Mu a los ojos ya que podía ver la inocencia, la suya y la de él reflejada en aquellas esmeraldas. Mu apartó la mirada, eso quería decir que no le creía.

-"Dos palabras, Kamasutra y Tantra"- Dijo Shaka haciendo que Mu lo mirara a los ojos y sonriéndole.-"Me preparé para este momento toda mi vida. No me gusta cometer errores Mu"

Mu siguió desconfiado un poco. Shaka suspiro y le dijo:

-"Si te deja tranquilo, puedes entrar en mi mente y leer mis pensamientos"

-¿Puedo? Tú nunca me lo habías permitido antes- Dijo Mu sorprendido.

-"Solo quiero que éste sea el día mas feliz de tu vida, así como lo esta siendo para mi".

Mu entonces sonrió:

\- No es necesario. Yo confió en ti- Contestó y luego abrazó a Shaka por milésima vez en aquel día.- Deseo ser tuyo para siempre.

-"Y lo serás…"

Comenzaron nuevamente a besarse y por fin ambos se entregaron al otro demostrando aquel amor que desde siempre se habían tenido pero que solo ahora habían descubierto.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos al unísono cuando Mu apareció en el doceavo templo junto a Shaka que como siempre estaba tan serio y con sus ojos cerrados. Mu sorprendido abrazó a todos sus compañeros y comenzaron la fiesta que le tenían preparada y que estaba con al menos tres horas de retraso.

\- Vaya y yo que me estaba preocupando porque casi todos habían desaparecido- Exclamó Mu.

-¡Ja! Y tu creías que íbamos a dejar pasar la posibilidad de celebrar- Dijo Alde palmeando la espalda de Mu.- Pero al parecer te entretuviste bastante como para tardarte tanto en venir.- Agregó, mientras observaba al lemuriano en busca de una explicación, el resto comenzó a poner atención a aquella conversación ya que todos querían saber cual era la distracción que Saga le había dejado. Mu se sonrojó y Shaka tosió.

\- Este… fui a dar un paseo y luego… fui a visitar a Shaka y… conversando se me pasó el tiempo volando- Dijo Mu mirando a Shaka de reojo que seguía impasible.- Además, yo ni siquiera sabía de la fiesta, de haberlo sabido, tal vez me hubiese demorado menos en venir.- Agregó Mu lanzándole una significativa mirada a Shaka, el cual sintió como todos los observaban.

-"¿Dónde están el caballero de Piscis y el caballero de Cáncer?"- Preguntó Shaka y los demás que recién se habían percatado de ese detalle sonrieron nerviosamente.

\- Eres increíble- Le susurró al odio Mu a Shaka cuando el resto estaba buscando a los desaparecidos.

Como si los hubieran invocado por arte de magia, los desaparecidos hicieron acto de presencia bajando la escalera. No había mucho cambio en la expresión de Aphro, el cual estaba sonriente como siempre, aunque DM tenía cara de cansancio. Saludaron a todos y en especial a Mu. Aldebarán no pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad preguntó:

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- El resto volvió a sentir nuevamente el escalofrió recorrer su espalda… por sus expresiones, al parecer todos sabían porque.

\- Lo que pasa es que alguien me debía un regalo de cumpleaños- Contestó Aphro.- Ya que si no lo recuerdan yo también estoy de cumpleaños en marzo.

Y bueno, obviamente todos se acercaron a saludar a Aphro, mientras cierta pareja se escabullía silenciosamente al jardín de rosas de Aphro.

\- Nunca lo olvidaré, este día a sido lejos el mejor de mi vida- Dijo Mu.

-"Y aun no termina"

\- Yo ya me doy por satisfecho, y bueno, tenías razón, me estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa.

-"Te dije que yo sé muchas cosas"

Y ambos rieron…para luego comenzar a besarse mientras las hermosas rosas de Aphrodite los cubrían de miradas escrutadoras para poder demostrase el amor que siempre se habían sentido,- y repito-, ahora estaban descubriendo…


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 _Media hora antes…_

 _-"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí"- Dijo Shaka mientras soltaba a Mu y se recostaba en el pasto._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el caballero mas cercano a un Dios ya no puede mas?- Preguntó Mu juguetonamente mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Shaka._

 _-"No es por eso"- Suspiro el rubio mientras acariciaba los cabellos lilas de Mu- "Es que los demás te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa y creo que vas muy retrasado"_

 _-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mu mientras observaba al rubio a los ojos verificando si era una broma o no._

 _-"Sabes que yo no bromeo"_

 _-¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Mu extrañado._

 _-"En realidad la fiesta era un distractor, necesitaba mantener al resto ocupado y alejado de aquí para poder darte tu regalo sin interrupciones…"- Comenzó a relatar Shaka, mientras se acomodaba.- "Un día el caballero de Piscis vino a mi templo preocupado porque te notaba triste, así que yo le dije que tal vez sería porque pronto cumplirías veinte años y que tu deseo mas grande era celebrarlo..."_

 _\- Imagino la expresión de Aphro cuando se percató de que tú le estabas hablando, y encima contestándole una pregunta. – Comentó Mu divertido- Continua…_

 _-"El me dijo que él también estaba de cumpleaños ese mismo mes, así que aprovecharía de hacer una celebración en su templo… así que decidió celebrar los dos cumpleaños. Y bueno después de mucho rato que habló solo, decidió que sería una sorpresa para ti y se fue rápidamente a hablar con Saga… Tiempo después vino Saga y me comentó lo de la fiesta y me pidió si ese día yo podría distraerte para que no sospecharas nada. Le dije que haría lo que podía pero que realmente no me interesaba todo aquello. Pero realmente todo estaba resultando, ahora todos estarían preocupados de tu fiesta y yo podría estar contigo"._

 _\- Shaka, eres increíble- Dijo Mu y luego lo besó._

 _-"Será mejor que te apresures"_

 _-¿Iras conmigo?_

 _-"Por supuesto que si"_

Un rayo de sol cruzó la ventana del primer templo y le dio de lleno en la cara a Mu, el cual abrió los ojos lentamente… No quería despertar, quería seguir dormido, pero ahora que estaba despierto eso ya era imposible. Se incorporó y miró a la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de su cama, y sobre ella había un florero que contenía algunas rosas. Recordó entonces como el día anterior el Caballero de Piscis se las había regalado…

 _\- Toma- Le tendió la mano Aphrodite dándole un ramo de rosas rojas a Mu._

 _-¿Para que quiero flores?- Preguntó Mu sonrojado ante tal regalo._

 _\- Para amenizar tu templo, le falta un toque mas… femenino- Le respondió el Caballero mientras regaba sus tan amadas rosas._

 _\- Pues, gracias- Dijo Mu mientras pensaba en que apenas llegara a su templo las botaría a la basura._

 _\- Si puedes ponlas cerca de tu cama- Le sugirió Aphro cuando ya Mu estaba caminando en dirección a su templo. El lemuriano se volteó con curiosidad._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque el perfume de aquellas rosas hacen que al dormir soñemos con aquello que mas deseamos._

 _\- Eso es mentira._

 _\- Es cierto, recuerda que las rosas rojas son consideradas como un gran afrodisíaco._

 _\- Esta bien- Contesto Mu mientras caminaba._

 _Iba llegando al sexto templo cuando decidió dejarle algunas de esas rosas a Shaka, ya que Aphrodite le había dado bastantes. Como no encontró a Shaka, las dejó en su lugar favorito de meditación, su flor de loto._

 _Al llegar a su templo las puso en agua y las dejó en la mesa de luz. La verdad es que no creía en lo que Aphro le había dicho, pero… nunca esta demás intentarlo._

-Fue un hermoso sueño- Suspiró Mu.- Aphro tenía razón, aquellas rosas si tienen poderes. Lastima que no hagan los sueños realidad.

-"Desearia tanto que fueras mío"- Pensó suspirando

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar por su templo, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, le había dejado algunas rosas a Shaka…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mu, mientras se preguntaba qué había soñado Shaka y pensando también en que al menos en sus sueños el caballero de Virgo había sido suyo ¿o fue al revés?


End file.
